Queen Aillyira
by J. Fait
Summary: Word has reached Eragon and Saphira of a great nation that could insure the defeat of Galbatorix or the end of the Rebellion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; The characters of Eragon belong to Christopher Paolini. I simply enjoy their company. Prologue 

The battle for Alagaësia has begun. Eragon and the rebel nations are disparately looking for a way to defeat Galbatorix once and for all. There are rumors among the land of Nation that holds the key to destroying Galbatorix and ending his rein of terror. There is one problem. No one knows where this Nation is or if it even exists. The Queen who is said to rule the Nation could be the greatest ally or the worst enemy of the rebellion. It is up to Eragon and Saphira to find this Nation of rumor and convince its Queen to fight for the rebellion or all could be lost, including his life.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I "Eragon! We must speak!" Nasuada called to Eragon and Saphira. Eragon nodded for Nasuada to continue. "Word has reached us of a Neutral Nation."   
_Neutral Nation? There is no such thing!_ Saphira snorted. Eragon shushed her and listened to Nasuada.   
"Their Queen is called Aillyira and her nation of Ishtar are warriors. Every breathing person in that kingdom is a fighter. Every man, woman, and child over the age of ten. She trains them right under Galbatorix's watchful eye." Eragon's eyes grew wide at that statement.   
"How is that possible?" Eragon asked. Nasuada smirked.   
"Galbatorix can not touch her." Saphira cocked her head to the side. "Rumor has it that when Galbatorix had her parent's killed her anger was so great that he power grew beyond that which anyone has ever possessed and she banished Galbatorix from her lands. He, nor anyone he commands, can set foot on her land as long as she lives." Both Eragon and Saphira's eyes were wide. Saphira had only one thing to say. 

_We need them._ Eragon nodded.

"How do I find this Nation?" he asked. Nasuada recounted the tall tails of the legend. As the legend went, her parents had made the kingdom in the center of a dead collapsed volcano. The only way in or out was through a heavily guarded forest. The land itself was lush and green. One could say they were flourishing. Eragon and Saphira traveled for three weeks, flying only at night, before they reached the forest. They agreed that it would be best to walk through the forest. The last thing they needed was to be mistaken for Galbatorix and shot down. Nasuada had warned them that the Ishtarian's were not known for their hospitality. Surely even they had heard of a Dragon Rider emerging. Eragon and Saphira could see the front gates from where they were when Saphira smelled something on the air. She began growling, causing Eragon's body to vibrate. They both turned to find a White Panther, the size of a large horse, perching in a tree not two yards from them. Her tail was flicking and her pale, leaf green eyes were locked on the Rider and his Dragon. Eragon's hand gripped the hilt of his sword. The Panther made no move toward them. Saphira nudged Eragon toward the gates. They moved up to the gates and were greeted by three women dressed in battle gear.

"Welcome to Ishtar, Dragon Rider." One of them said. Eragon turned around to search for the Panther and found nothing. It was like she disappeared.

"What can we do for you?" Another warrior asked.

"I wish to have counsel with your Queen." The three warrior's exchanged glances.

"I am sorry, Dragon Rider. She is indisposed at the moment. But we will accommodate you in the mean time." Eragon nodded and followed them through the gates.

_Saphira, into the skies, but stay low._ Saphira nodded and took off. Then Eragon invoked Saphira's sight. It was then that they saw her heat. She was in a large room with a balcony large enough for Saphira to land on. Before the three warrior's knew what happened, Eragon had grabbed Saphira's tail and they landed on the balcony. Eragon burst through the doors just as the people helping the Queen dress place the crown on her head. The Queen turned to them and Saphira stopped growling. _Saphira, what is it?_ Eragon asked. It was unusual for Saphira not to growl at people. Eragon turned to face the Queen and was instantly enchanted by her pale, leaf green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Eragon, with a medium build that appeared to be solid muscle. From what Eragon could see of her hair it was dark brown with the exception of two chunks that were snow white. She opened her arms in greeting.

"Hello, Eragon. I have been waiting for you." She said, motioning for them to follow her. They walked into the grand courtroom where a table of food awaited them. Eragon became aware of the fact that he was indeed hungry and so was Saphira. "Please, Saphira. Eat your fill. There is plenty of livestock for you to feed on." Saphira snorted.

"Saphira only eats wild life. She says that Livestock taste strange." Eragon explained. Aillyira nodded.

"Please, feel free to have your fill." She insisted. Aillyira bowed to Saphira and Saphira took her leave. Making sure Eragon was aware of her suspicions.

_I will be cautious._ Eragon assured her. He sat down across the table from Aillyira.

"I have come to enlist your Nation for the coming battle with Galbatorix." Eragon got right to the point. Aillyira nodded.

"That is what I had suspected." She sighed deeply, taking a drink from her glass goblet. "I have remained Neutral by not picking sides. You have to understand that I must consider my people. We have survived because we are Neutral."   
"Because Galbatorix can not touch you or your land as long as you live." Eragon corrected. Aillyira nodded.   
"You have been listening to the stories I see." She said. "I will not lie and say that they are not true. You are correct. Galbatorix can not set foot on my land as long as I am breathing. I will make my choice when the time is right and not a moment sooner. It will do you no good to pressure me, Dragon Rider." She rose, as did he. "I will take my leave. Please stay here in my lands as long as you wish. You will have your answer soon." She was gone before he could protest.   
"That certainly did not go as planned." Eragon sighed. 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II 

The moon was full that night and Aillyira did not have much sleep. The moment she closed her eyes she found herself in the Burning Forest, a forest of nothing but smoldering ashes and charred remains of what use to be a lush, green forest._ She looked down and found herself in a black satin dress. She was unarmed and in a place where she did not belong. Something was not right. She had been summoned here in her sleep. But who could have that kind of power? Suddenly Galbatorix came through a Vail of smoke. Aillyira moved backward as he moved toward her. She continued backing up until she could back up no more. She found her back against a dead tree, the heat from the cinders on the tree where burning into her skin. Before she could move Galbatorix was up against her forcing her back harder into the tree. She resisted the urge to cry out. The burning had turned to a searing pain. _

"_Aillyira." He said. His voice alone made her body feel cold. "I have come to give you a warning." She lifted her chin, as if showing him that she as not afraid. "You will align your forces with me or I will destroy you and your lands. Betraying me is punishable by death." Aillyira's eyes narrowed. _

"_It is hard to betray a self appointed King, Galbatorix." His eyes gleamed with anger. Then he did something she had not expected. He stepped back and bowed to her. He then took her hand and kissed her palm. She cried out as his lips burned her._

Aillyira sat bolt up in her bed, soaked in a cold sweat. She looked at her hand and found a burn in the shape of a kiss. She cursed Galbatorix, he had figured out a way around her curse. He could not set foot in her lands but she had not barred him from her dreams. A mistake that could cost her. She would have to find a way to solve this new problem.

"Waíse heill." She whispered into her palm. She watched as the blue light danced around the wound like fairies, healing the red flesh. She took a deep breath; it was time for a walk. She could not risk closing her eyes again, if she died without warning, her people would be unprotected. Things had gotten more complicated, fresh air would be of great assistance. She got up and pulled on a pair of black leather pants, black knee high boots and a pirate shirt. She walked outside in the forest and was not surprise when she came across Eragon and Saphira. She sensed them long before she saw them.

"Your highness." Eragon nodded and bowed his head. Aillyira held up her hand.

"Please, call me Aillyira." She asked, nodding to Saphira. Saphira returning the slight nodded. Aillyira took a deep breath. "I have made my decision." Eragon raised an eyebrow.

_That was fast._ He thought.

_Indeed._ Saphira agreed.

"And you decided to seek me out in the middle of the night to tell me?" he inquired. Aillyira shook her head, a smile slipping across her lips. Then disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"I could not sleep." She said, hoping that he would drop it. Thankfully, he seemed to pick up on her discomfort. He nodded, knowing that it was a talk they would have to have later. "I will join you, Dragon Rider. You have the full support of me and my people." Eragon felt his heart skip a beat. Saphira smiled. There was a silent understanding between them. Suddenly there was a shriek that filled the air. Eragon watched as Aillyira turned into the White Panther they had encountered in the woods. His eyes grew wide as the Panther at his side began to growl. He watched as Saphira turned her head in the direction that the Panther was looking, she too began to growl. Eragon invoked Saphira's eyesight and saw the heat signatures of hundreds of creatures.

_Quickly, on to my back! _Saphira sent to Eragon. He did as she had asked.

_What about Aillyira?_ He asked, worried.

_I will take care of that._ Saphira grabbed Aillyira and took off back to the castle. Eragon looked around the outskirts of the land. Heat signatures everywhere. Galbatorix no doubt. He knew Eragon had come to enlist Aillyira's help. These heat signatures must be his troops making sure that if she did decide to help, they would not make past the outskirts of the Nations boards. Once they landed in the courtyard Saphira released Aillyira and she stumbled into the great hall. She collapsed to the cold stone floor and curled up into a ball. The sudden flight had left her very disoriented. She shifted back into her human form. Eragon resisted the urge to blush when she turned back to her human form and her form was completely naked. He removed the cloak that he was wearing and covered her with it.

_Take her back to her room._ Saphira said. Eragon nodded and scooped her up. They had gotten half way there when Aillyira's disorientation subsided. She insisted on walking the rest of the way, there was something that stirred inside her when she was in his arms. Eragon gently set her down but keep an arm wrapped around her waist. In case she stumbled. Once they arrived, Eragon waited outside the room while she put on some more clothes.

Aillyira closed the door gently behind her, leaning against it for a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart. She stood there composing herself; she took a few deep breaths and walked over to her cedar chest. She pulled out a pair of leather pants and another pirate shirt, making a mental note to go back out to the forest in the morning and gather the clothes she shed when she changed. Aillyira looked down at her feet, decided that is was just too much effort to put on shoes. She walked to the fireplace and knelt down.

"Brisingr." She whispered, holding out her hand. A ball of fire erupted from her hand and lit the wood. Aillyira stood up, satisfied with the fire she had created. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted Saphira's face at her balcony doors. Aillyira walked to the door and opened them. She watched as the very large Dragon walked over to the fire place and settle down in the flames light. Aillyira walked back to the door and reached for the handle.

Eragon fidgeted with the hilt of his sword until he heard the click from behind him. He turned around to find Aillyira in black leather pants, a pirate shirt, and bare feet. He looked at her small feet for a moment before entering the room. He looked around and noticed that she had opened the balcony doors for Saphira, who was sitting close to the very large fireplace, the roaring fire lighting the whole room. Eragon walked over and scratched Saphira's jaw. He turned and sat down in the chair beside his Dragon. Aillyira took the other, facing both of them.

"What are you?" he asked, breaking the momentary silence. Aillyira sighed.

"My mother was the ruler of this kingdom. She was an elf. The most powerful of her kind. My father was a deserter. He was one of Galbatorix's highest general and a Shapeshifter. He sort refugee here and my mother granted it." Aillyira paused. Both Eragon and Saphira had their eyes locked on Aillyira. She let her mind drift back to when her mother was telling the story. "Then something unforeseen happened. They fell in love." Her lips spread across her lips. "Soon after they married with the blessing of the entire kingdom. About 2 years later I came along. My parent's marriage was something no one had ever heard of. A Queen and a Deserter. Then there was me. A halfling. Half elf, half shapeshifter. An elemental bender of extraordinary powers. Some of the abilities I have, well, have never been heard of." She paused again, swallowing. "I was never really allowed to be a kid. I was forced into training as soon as I could understand spoken and unspoken words and actions. Then came Galbatorix. He had found out about me and my parents. He was searching for us. When I was 13 years old my mother was killed by Galbatorix and my father was taken back to Urû'baen, never to be heard form again." Aillyira paused, feeling the sadness welling up inside her. "In a fit of rage I wage a war with Galbatorix alone, me and him. He thought, due to my young age, he could easily defeat me. He was wrong. In my rage my powers exploded. They grew far past that which anyone had ever known, let alone recorded. I banished him from my lands for as long as I was breathing." Eragon looked at her, knowing that there was more. "Once he was gone, my mind broke. I could not control these new powers nor the level. I was put into a deep mending sleep by the most powerful and skilled healers of this land; it allowed my mind to mend itself. When I came out of it, I was the way you see me know." Saphira sighed. A sad tail of woe indeed, but Saphira could see it plain as day that Eragon felt a connection to Aillyira. It was very early in the morning when Aillyira finally decided it was time for rest. Aillyira stood at her door and watched as Eragon walked away.

"Eragon?" she called. He turned around. "I am sorry about your family. You have paid a great price for your courage." She said, leaning against her doorway, arms holding herself in a hug. Eragon walked back up to her, running his hands down her arms, letting them come to rest on top of her hands.

"So have you." They let to words linger between them before Eragon bowed to Aillyira and walked toward his room. Aillyira felt something pulling at her as she watched him walk away. She shook it off, there were more pressing matters than her connection to the Dragon Rider. Like what were those heat signatures they saw outside the boundaries of her land. No doubt Galbatorix's minions waiting for the curse to break. It was comforting to know that her curse still had potency. Aillyira sighed and turned back into her room, she had planning to do.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III 

The next thing Aillyira remembered was looking over the maps of her lands and the potential battle plans. Aillyira heard a knocking in her dreams, it took a few moments for her to realize it was someone knocking on her door. Aillyira sat up, she had fallen asleep on the plans. She shook her head and walked toward the door. Half of her crimped hair was up in a loose bun; she was wearing a silk, full-length nightgown and a matching silk robe over her shoulders. She opened the large door and found Eragon standing there, looking very distressed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You need to follow me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward one of the balconies that looked out over the edges of the Nation. Aillyira stopped short as Eragon lead her onto the balcony. She could see the smoke from hundreds of smoldering camp fires.

"No ….." the word escaped her lips in little more than a whisper. Eragon walked up next to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"We will get through this." She turned her pale green eyes to his dark crystal blue eyes. She knew his words were true but she needed to hear it from someone else. "Together." She squeezed his hand.

"I need to speak to my people." She turned and walked back into the castle, calling for one of her generals.

"What can I do for you, milady?" he asked, bowing to her, deciding not to mention her choice of clothing.

"Summon my counsel and set a meeting for the Nation. We must talk." He bowed. He began to walk away but stopped.

"Milady?" He asked. She nodded to him. "You might want to consider putting something less …. Revealing before the counsel." Aillyira felt her cheeks colour. She motioned for the general to leave. He walked away. Aillyira turned to see Eragon watching her.

"Meet me in the Counsel room." She said, heading back to her room. Eragon headed to the Counsel room. Aillyira dressed in her Counsel gear, a pair of black leather pants, a light blue pirate shirt, her cape and one of her small crowns. She entered the room to complete silenced. Everyone had woken up the same way she had. To the sight of Galbatorix's army waiting to invade. The only thing standing in his way was her life.

"Milady?" Ask on of the generals. "What is happening? I thought that Galbatorix nor any hand he commanded could enter our lands as long as you live." Aillyira nodded and sat down in her chair at the head of the table. She looked to her right and found Eragon and Saphira. To her left was her most trusted advisor, Emeril.

"You are correct. Galbatorix's army is camped outside the boundaries of our lands. They are waiting for the curse to break." She explained.

"But in order for the curse to break, you have to die." Said another general.

"I am well aware of that." She paused, considering whether or not to tell them that Galbatorix had started to invade her dreams. "I regret to announce this, but we must be prepared if the worst should happen. Galbatorix had found a way around the curse." The whole room gasped. Eragon's head shot up and looked at her. "I banished him from my lands, but not from my dreams." She explained. "He summoned me the other night. He threatened me."

"Why didn't you say something?" Emeril asked, reaching our for her hand.

"I didn't want to worry you. Any of you." She said, looking out over the table. "He said that if I joined the Dragon Rider, he would destroy me and our land." She continued. "He said the act of betraying him was punishable by death."

"And still you align yourself and our forces with the Dragon Rider?" Asked a third general.

"You can not betray a self-appointed King." She stated forcefully. "If you do not wish to fight at my side, stay here where you are safe. Our world needs Eragon and Saphira. Galbatorix's rule must be brought to an end. I am willing to fight for the freedom that this land deserves. And if there is a person in this room who does not agree, you can leave this room right now and forever be branded as a coward." No one left. "Very well. We will begin moving our people out through the mountains, Galbatorix does not know about the mountain pass. Only our people can survive it. I want each of you to take your troops out, one at a time, each one taking a different pass. Meet up with the Varden." She dismissed everyone. Only Eragon, Saphira, and Emeril remained.

"What about you, my Queen?" Emeril asked.

"Eragon and I will remain here until everyone is safely out. Galbatoirx can track me, I know that now. I don't want him knowing that we are leaving. I am not sure what he is planning. But I know that if he finds out before we are ready, he will kill me and leave this land unprotected, along with its people." Aillyira stated. Emeril nodded, he got up and left the room. He would be one of the last to leave.

"Is that why you were out for a walk?" Eragon asked. Aillyira turned to him.

"Yes." She said simply, as if it were no big deal.

_Eragon, this is serious. She only has to stop breathing for a second for the curse to be broken. Galbatorix has the upper hand. He must not find out she has decided to fight with you._ Saphira sent. Eragon nodded.

"Someone will need to watch over you as you sleep, just to be sure." Eragon said. Aillyira shook her head.

"What makes you think I will be sleeping?" it was a fair question. Moving the amount of troops she had out through the mountains without detection was going to be a time consuming task. Eragon watched as she pulled out 13 different parchments. She wrote the same letter on each one. It was addressed to Nasuada. It explained in detail what was happening and outlined Aillyira's plan to evade Galbatorix. As each regiment left, the general in command was given the parchment. It would be three days before all her troops were out safe.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV 

Eragon and Aillyira stood and watched as the last of her troops disappeared into the mountains. Eragon heard Aillyira let out a sigh of relief.

"We leave at dawn." She said.

"We must fly, it will be faster." Eragon said, he watched as a flash of fear crossed her face. But it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I do not fly well." She stated.

"I won't let you fall." He said, watching her expression carefully. Lucky for her it remained neutral. "You need sleep. You have been awake for three days. You need your strength. This journey will be taxing." Aillyira nodded. She had begun to feel the exhaustion dragging down her body. She knew Eragon was right but she feared sleep. She feared what might happen is Galbatorix invaded her dreams. She wondered if she could keep the knowledge from him of her choice.

"Very well. I will retire." Aillyira said, heading back to her room.

_We should watch over her._ Saphira added. Eragon nodded.

_Let her fall asleep first. I can sense that she is not one to admit a weakness or a fear._ Eragon stated. Saphira nodded, she could sense it to.

Aillyira had put on a satin nightgown and braided her hair. She was just lying in bed watching the shadows that were created by the flames, dance across the ceiling. Lulling her into sleep. She could almost hear her mother humming a comforting tune. Aillyira closed her eyes as her body finally stopped fighting. The dreams were just that, dreams. She dreamt of the time before Galbatorix had killed her mother and taken her father.

_The times of horse back riding through the countryside with her parents and Emeril. They were laughing and having the time of their lives. Suddenly there was a wounded animal in the way of where they were. Aillyira dismounted and walked up to the animal, who was whining. Her mother made a move to stop her but was halted by her father. _

"_Let her try," he whispered. They sat back on their horses and watched as the young Aillyira looked for the wound. Her hands hovering over the beast. She felt the warm tingling in her hands as she neared the wound. Claw marks in the belly and lower back. It was not like another animal to leave something bleeding and dying. Animals killed for food, not pleasure. Unless this was not another animals work. A light blue light flowed out of Aillyira's hands, mending the wounds right before her eyes. Even Aillyira's parents were impressed. It normally took years of training for someone to master that gift. The beast shook slightly as if shocked. The beast stood quickly. Aillyira just sat there, hands folded in her lap. The beast turned and everyone saw that the beast was a Unicorn. The oldest and most magickal creature known. The unicorn bowed in thanks and then took off into the forests. Aillyira watched as the green forest melted into ashes. She stood quickly. Expecting to find Galbatorix. But he was not in sight. She found herself in the Burning Forest once again. Aillyira stood very still, there was no telling what was going to happen now. _

"_Aillyira," came Galbatorix's voice, echoing off the burning trees. "How wonderful to see you again .By now I am sure you have discovered my insurance." He appeared in a puff of smoke in front of her. She did her best not to react. _

"_I have seen your troops camping on the outskirts of my land." She affirmed. _

"_Just protection, for my sake. I can not allow you or your people to align with the Dragon Rider." He said. _

"_You seem worried, Galbatorix. Why is that? Afraid to loose you rule of fear?" She asked, though provoking him was not the best idea. Sure enough, he backhanded her. Hard enough for her to fall to her knees. In a flash he was behind her, hand around her throat. _

"_I have been reading up on the little curse that you placed on me. All I have to do is stop your breathing and your beating heart for a moment and the curse in broken." He whispered in her ear, his hand tightening around her throat. Aillyira focused on breathing slowly through the restricted airway. _

"_I am not afraid of you, Galbatorix. I know you weakness, your fear. You should have thought about that before you had my mother killed." Aillyira tried to struggle. Galbatorix grabbed a hand full of her hair with his other hand and yanked up and back. _

"_Don't toy with me, child. I have more power than you think." He hissed, his hand tightening even more. In a flash, Aillyira saw something that would be etched in her memory. Her father, being re-programmed. "He was reluctant to forget you or your bitch of a mother. But once his will gave out, he was all mine." Aillyira felt the tears running down her face. She was loosing air, fast. She could not cry out for her father. She struggled again but Galbatorix had the advantage. His hand tightened again. "I can feel your life force waning as we speak. Your Elven training can help you now." Aillyira pooled all of her strength. She had to reach out to someone, someone who could help her. _

Eragon! _She called out in her mind, hoping that he could hear her. She felt his hands close around her arms as Galbatorix's hand tightened a little more. _

"_I must say, my dear. I am somewhat impressed. Your will to live is stronger than any I have encountered before." His voice sent shivers down her spine. _

Aillyira! Wake up!_ Eragon's voice was slowly breaking through Galbatorix's hold on her. She struggled again, but it was no use. Galbatorix tighten his grip again, this time completely cutting off her air. She could feel the darkness creeping in on her. _

ERAGON!!_ She cried out for in her head. She felt him shaking her physical form, she felt her saw being drawn back to him._

Aillyira shot up gasping for air. She gripped Eragon's shoulders, making sure she was actually back. She took in deep breaths, letting them out slowly.

"Let me take a look." Eragon tilted her chin up, watching as the bruise formed around her neck. He gently touched it.

"You saved me." She said, her voice rough.

"Not many people can pull me out of a dead sleep the way you did." He said. Aillyira looked around.

"You were sleeping in here?" she asked, motioning to the blankets on the fur by the fire. Eragon nodded.

"We figured that it would be easier for us to help if you needed it, if we were close." Eragon motioned to Saphira, who nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." Aillyira said. She looked out to the sky, the sun was just starting to colour the sky.

"At least you got a full nights rest." Eragon said.

_We need to leave._ Saphira said. Eragon nodded.

"We will leave you to get ready." Eragon got up and headed out the door. Aillyira sat there for a moment, then jumped into action. If they could get out before the sun was completely up, they would be safe until Galbatorix figured out that she had joined forces with the Varden. She grabbed the bags she had packs, put on a pair of black leather pants and a light blue shirt. She put on her combat boots and cloak. She grabbed her swords and daggers, putting them on. She walked out to the courtyard were Eragon was finishing loading the food. She handed him her bags, which he packed. She slowly climbed onto Saphira's back, Aillyira could feel her heart rate increase. She was not fond of flying. She felt Eragon climb up behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and grabbed the saddle horn.

_Are we ready?_ Saphira asked.

"Ready?" Eragon asked. Aillyira nodded.

"As ready as I will ever be." She said. Saphira stood up, rocking them. Aillyira's hand instinctively grabbed the horn of the saddle over Eragon's.

"I've got you." He whispered, still her body refused to relax. Saphira took to flight and Aillyira resisted the urge to scream out in a pure panic. Instead she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. It was a few moments before she heard Eragon whisper in her ear. "You can open your eyes now." She did so slowly, not wanting to panic. The sky they were flying in was painted with reds, oranges, and yellows. It was breath taking. Aillyira just kept looking around, avoiding looking down. It was then that she realized that one of Eragon's arms was holding her tight around the waist, while the other held onto the horn.

"It should be three days ride to the Varden." Aillyira said. Eragon nodded, his chin brushing against her shoulder, making her jump. This was going to be a long three days.


End file.
